Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence
Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence is part of the Control Sequence saga, and is a collection of Nex's Origin stories from his time as a child to current adulthood. It serves to bridge the gap of his time before coming into the city. Plot Follows Control Sequence's protagonist Nex on his journeys before coming to Kagutsuchi and meeting Myri covering all the major events he'd gone through. His struggles vary from the NOS to the LSZ and other antagonistic groups. Arcs *Lost Memories of the Locket - "Birth" Arc (Child) *The Grimoire of Destruction - Grimoire Arc (Young Teenager) *Hunters of the Child of Sin - Imyo and the SIA Arc (Young Teenager) *Memory of Struggle and Tranquility - Siegfried and the NOS Arc (Older Teenager to Young Adult) *Enemies of Humanity - The Azure Sin Subjects Arc (Young Adult) *The Road of Destruction - Secret Arc (Young Adult) *The Lost Gate and the Savior - Sylar's and the 51st Sector's Arc (Young Adult) Arc 1 - Grimoire and Rescue Arc Episodes Arc 2 - Imyo and the SIA Arc The Arc focuses on Nex's endeavors through that time while learning for himself what kind of power he'd come to have months after the incident of receiving his Azure Grimoire. He travels through several of the cities while moving toward Imyo's promised safe residence. Being forced to move on foot they're pursued by the forces of the NOS, specifically the SIA of whom Nex comes to despise. While Nex begins to trust others and opens up in the arc, he's in for a cruel awakening when certain members of the SIA seem to have their own idea of what Nex should be doing. Episodes Cast Nex - Traveling with Imyo, Nex follows him after he saved him from the hold of a strange facility and has since kept him safe from the NOS. Nex holds a power over the Azure he doesn't yet understand but comes to over the course of events. Imyo - Nex's new caretaker who has a mission to get him to a specific area across the border. Cerea - A Girl around Nex's age in the squad with Imyo, she joined just recently like him as well. Locke - Imyo's second in command of the squad. Yami Akuhei - The General who comes back into the picture after Nex was rescued by Imyo. This time deployed with other SIA members by orders of his own superiors to kill off the cat beastkin and seize Azure 0 from them. Moving his personal destroyers after Nex he has reign over the operation. Unlike the other Destroyers, Akuhei never uses aliases. Winterson/Arcius - A man who is actually a member of the Sequence Destroyers, when Akuhei isn't able to, he's hunting down Nex as one of Akuhei's most efficient destroyers. Kibano/Faulhier - A member of the NOS who works with Akuhei appearing later on in full uniform to aid the others. Earlier in the Arc he was disguised like Winterson. Ignato - A young girl deployed under Faulhier. Heilo Vashtor - A powerful guardian to Nex who appears later on. Nefas "Blue Sin Subjet"- A evil being that resided at the Abysmal Frontier and tried to keep Nex in it. This was prevented by Heilo. Arc 3: Memories of Struggle and Tranquility Arc 4: The Road of Destruction Arc 5: Enemies of Humanity Arc 6: The Lost Gate and Savior Arc X: Lost Memories of the Locket Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:ZeroXEbony Category:StyleMazter Category:TheKeyofTwilight Category:Ethank14